villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 11th full-length animated feature film, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Ralph Fiennes, who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses, Raiden the Moon King, Francis Dolarhyde, Hades, and Lord Voldemort. Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Victor Quartermaine appears as an ignorant, cocky, devilish, manipulative, uncompromising, supercilious, sarcastic, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals (with the obvious exception being his own hunting dog named Philip). He is Wallace's arch-rival trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, as all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Victor Quartermaine offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a helpful opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor was chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor Quartermaine's true fate remains a mystery. However, in a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town. ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Video Game'' Victor Quartemaine and his dog, Philip, also appear as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Personality Victor Quartermaine is a sarcastic, argumentative, arrogant, greedy, and pompous hunter who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. Victor is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington, as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slender man who is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine, the BunVac 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were-Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Through out the film, Victor's cravat changes serveral times, but no other clothing item he wears does this. Quotes Trivia * He is very similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Disney's 1995 animated film, Pocahontas. They are both British upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist, and are greedy, pompous, eccentric, and manipulative. * He is also very similar to Gaston Legume from Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast, Ken from DreamWorks's 2007 computer-animated film, Bee Movie, and Prince Charming from the Shrek series. All four are manipulative and arrogant jerks who believe themselves to be heroes, and want to kill the real heroes (Shrek, the Were-Rabbit, Barry B. Benson, and the Beast). * Victor is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. ** He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were both animals (Feathers McGraw) and robot (Preston). ** Victor is also the second Wallace & Gromit villain who uses a firearm, next to Feathers McGraw. * It is unknown how Victor Quartermaine acquired a rifle in the first place, since England has many gun control laws and even though being a hunter is considered as a profession. * The only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human are him, Piella Bakewell, and Monty Muzzle. * His surname could be derived from Allan Quatermain, the protagonist of the 1885 novel King Solomon's Mines. Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Love rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Golddiggers Category:Elitist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Inconclusive Category:Outcast Category:Cowards